Hangover
by shionlover
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Lysandro y los chicos deciden festejarlo en Las Vegas...Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, reza por que se quede en Las Vegas.


**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fic con el que me divertí mucho escribiendo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí xD **

-Castiel, te lo diré por última vez…¡No!

Era muy difícil sacar de quicio al victoriano, pero Castiel lo estaba logrando con mucha facilidad.

-Por favor Lysandro, es una oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir.-El pelirrojo estaba a punto de arrodillarse en frente de su amigo.-Vamos, tienes que divertirte por lo menos una vez en tu vida.

-Ya no insistas, ya sabes la respuesta.-Lysandro abrió la puerta de su casa-Es muy tarde, es hora de que te vayas.

Al momento que la puerta se iba abriendo, Castiel se tiró a los pies de Lysandro, abrazandolos con fuerza y así, dejando inmovil al chico.

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás, será el mejor cumpleaños de tu victoriana vida.-Castiel lo tomó más fuerte de las piernas, al sentir que el chico trataba de liberarse.-Vamos y haré por ti los deberes de la casa durante un mes, ¿si?-Puso ojitos de cachorrito regañado.

Lysandro suspiró derrotado.

-Iremos con una condición.

Los ojos de Castiel se iluminaron.

-Si, si, la que sea.-Decía mientras movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

-No tomarás en exceso, no gastarás todo el dinero en los casinos, no llevarás a señoritas al hotel y NO harás cosas estúpidas.

-Pero eso es lo que se hace en las vegas.

-De acuerdo, entonces no vamos.

-Está bien, está bien. Prometo no hacer nada de eso.-Cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda, para después sacar su celular con una gran sonrisa. Sonó unas tres veces hasta que alguien contestó del otro lado.-¡Dijo que sí!

Lysandro logró escuchar a un grupo de gente gritando victoriosamente desde el otro lado del auricular.

-¿Quienes son esos?-Preguntó Lysandro confuso.

-Tu sabes, Armin, Alexy, Kentin, Leigh, Viktor

-¿¡Ellos van a ir?!

-Obviamente-Dijo sonriendo-¿Creías que íbamos a ser sólo nosotros dos?-Castiel vio a Lysandro con intenciones cambiar de opinión-Antes de que digas algo, ya no vale decir que no…¿Verdad chicos?

Castiel extendió el teléfono al peliplata para que pudiera escuchar los incontables gritos de negación de parte de sus amigos. Castiel colgó el teléfono y le puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Prepárate, te veo en una semana.-Salió por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Una semana…-Se dijo a sí mismo cuando se quedó solo en la oscuridad de su casa…

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido Lysandro. Ahora se encontraba en un avión junto a sus amigos, camino a Las Vegas.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Armin despegando la vista de su PSP.-Tienes cara de que quieres matar a alguien.

-No es mi estilo matar personas...En cambio, quiero llamar a alguien que haga el trabajo por mí.

Armin rió nerviosamente.

-Oh Lysandro, tú siempre tan bromista.-Le dió un codazo en forma de juego.

-¿Desde cuando Lysandro es bromista?-Preguntó Kentin

-Desde que se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar venir a Las Vegas.-Dijo Viktor que se encontraba una fila delante de ellos.

Lysandro comenzó a ignorarlos mientras observaba el cielo nocturno por la ventana.

El capitán comenzó a hablar, comunicando que en unos minutos llegarían a tierra. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, o levantar los brazos por la emoción...todos excepto Lysandro.

Al salir del aeropuerto, observaron la gran ciudad iluminada por infinidad de luces, carros pasaban con gente gritando mientras sacaban sus manos por las ventanas, mujeres con ropas provocativas caminaban por las calles sonriendo mientras recibían halagos de hombres, e infinidad de cosas que hicieron que el victoriano pensara que esto no sería muy buena idea, considerando a las personas con las que vino a este lugar.

-Caballeros, les presento la ciudad del pecado.-Dijo Castiel mientras extendía los brazos.

-Genial.-Dijo Alexy observando todo con lujo de detalle.

-Hay que ir al hotel.-Dijo Lysandro sin muchas ganas mientras pedía un Taxi.

Llegaron al hotel Bellagio, uno de los más conocidos de todo el lugar. Se quedaron un rato observando sus famosas fuentes bailarinas, lo que para la sorpresa de muchos, Lysandro lo había disfrutado mucho.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan malo.-Su hermano, que lucía tan animado como los demás, trató de verle el lado bueno.

Era increíble que Leigh hubiera aceptado desde un principio a Las Vegas, conociéndolo, era igual de serio que su hermano, pero parecía igual de emocionado que todos los demás.

La sonrisa de Lysandro desapareció cuando entró a su habitación y encontró varios letreros de feliz cumpleaños, un pastel gigante y un par de chicas que apenas llevaban algo de ropa.

-Lysandro, te presento a Sal y Pimienta.-Dijo el pelirrojo señalando a las mujeres.-Saluden chicas.

-Hola-Dijeron al unísono con voz sensual mientras se ponían en una pose provocativa.

-¿Stripers?-Preguntó Leigh asustado. Ya no parecía tan contento.

-Ni modo, qué se le puede hacer.-Armin caminó directo a la morena.

-No puedo, tengo novia.-Dijo en tono afligido Leigh.

-Yo no.-Dijo Castiel acercándose a la rubia.

-Pero nadie se pone a pensar en el homosexual, ¿verdad?-Dijo indignado Alexy.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, por la puerta entró un hombre afroamericano, de dos metros, con músculos en los músculos y con una pequeña tanga.

-Hola.-Dijo en la voz más grave existente.-Mi nombre es Aquiles.

Alexy gritó como niña y se lanzó a los brazos de Aquiles.

-A mí no se me escapa nada-Dijo Castiel mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Castiel, te dije que…-Lysandro se quedó callado en cuanto la stripper de cabello oscuro se acercó a él.-B-Buenas noches, señorita.-Dijo nervioso.

-Llámame Pimienta, guapo.-Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al victoriano.

Lysandro quiso hacerse para atrás, pero terminó chocando con la pared, siendo acorralado por Pimienta. Comenzó a tocarle el rostro, luego los hombros y al final el pecho. La chica se mordía el labio mientras hacía eso, y para la desgracia del victoriano, eso era realmente excitante…¿¡pero que estaba diciendo?!

_Lysandro, relájate y piensa en otra cosa_.-Se decía en su cabeza.

De pronto se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la hermana gemela de Boris en traje de baño…¡Guacala! Por lo menos sirvió para que al peliplata le dejara de subir su calentura. Alejó con delicadeza a la mujer y corrió hacia Castiel, que estaba muy entretenido con la chica rubia.

-Castiel, es suficiente.-Demandó Lysandro.

Su amigo suspiró triste y llamó la atención de todos.

-Chicos, el cumpleañero quiere hacer otra cosa.-Todos pusieron una cara triste.-...¡Vamos a los casinos!

-¡Siiii!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Lysandro.

Sin que el victoriano lo esperara, Castiel, Viktor y Armin, lo llevaron cargando hacia el casino del hotel, mientras cantaban la canción _**Viva Las Vegas**_ de _**Elvis Presley**_. Leigh, Alexy y Kentin los seguían mientras bailaban conga.

En cuanto llegaron, soltaron al chico dejando que cayera bruscamente al suelo. Cuando Lysandro se recuperó del golpe, observó como cada uno de sus amigos se iba por su lado. No tenía ganas de estar ahí por lo que se quedó sentado en el suelo.

Pasó media hora y Lysandro no se había movido un centímetro. Viktor que iba pasando por ahí con una chica pelirroja y con un vestido verde, se acercó para ver a su amigo.

-Intenta jugar.-Viktor le extendió una moneda.-Solo una vez, vas a ver que te vas a divertir.

Resignado, aceptó la moneda y se acercó a uno de esos juegos donde se les jalaba una palanca y probabas tu suerte. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban esas cosas.

Metió la moneda y jaló la palanca. Los íconos comenzaron a girar con suma rapidez, hasta que el primero paró, **J****ackpot.** El segundo paró, **Jackpot**. El último ícono paró,** Jackpot**. La máquina comenzó a brillar más que antes mostrando el número cinco millones en la parte de arriba. Una alarma que parecía contraincendios comenzó a sonar.

Lysandro preocupado, comenzó a observar buscando algún indicio de fuego, pero solamente vio a gente sorprendida y aplaudiendole, la canción **We are the champions** comenzó a resonar por todo el casino. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la cifra de arriba quería decir.

Castiel llegó de la nada para taclear a su amigo, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Te dije que teníamos que venir a Las Vegas!-Gritaba emocionado su amigo.

-¡Somos ricos!-Leigh si hincó al suelo para abrazar a su hermano.

Los demás se hicieron presentes y cargaron a Lysandro, lanzándolo al aire unas cuantas veces. Unas chicas con blusas doradas, se acercaron con una botella de champaña, que Armin abrió gustosamente. La espuma salió volando y comenzó a mojar a sus amigos mientras reían a carcajadas.

Unos hombres de traje se acercaron con un gran cheque y se lo entregaron al peliplata. Varias personas con cámaras se acercaron a él tomándole infinidad de fotos con el cheque en mano.

-¡Sonríe, hombre!-Le decía Viktor a su amigo que no salía del trance.

Lysandro comenzó a sonreír de poco a poco, al fin volviendo a la realidad. Levantó el cheque de forma victoriosa y todos gritaron al estilo gladiador.

-Lysandro, por favor, tenemos que tomar para festejar.-Castiel le ofreció una copa de champaña.

-Bueno…-Tomó la copa de champaña y se la tomó de un trago.-Un poco de alcohol no hará daño.

Castiel sonrió de oreja a oreja y todos los demás hicieron los mismo.

-¡Que comience la fiesta!-Gritó a los cuatro vientos y los demás hicieron lo mismo…

_Un poco de alcohol,_ fueron las exactas palabras de Lysandro, _un poco de alcohol_, no veinte litros de vodka, tequila, ron, cerveza y sabe Dios qué otras cosas más. Eso era lo único que Castiel pudo recordar al día siguiente. Estaba acostado en la cama de la habitación con solamente sus boxers, su cabeza le dolía y la luz del Sol le molestaba.

-¿Qué carajos hice ayer?-Se dijo a sí mismo, apenas recordando unas cuantas escenas de él haciendo fondo con un beer bong.

Observó el reloj. Las dos p.m.

-Demonios.-Con mucho esfuerzo se giró al lado contrario de la ventana para tapar sus ojos del Sol. Al voltear se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado. No le podía ver la cara, solamente se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña parte de una cabellera rubia.-Buenos días, Sal.-Saludó sonriente.

-¿Quién es Sal?-Una voz masculina le contestó.

Castiel abrió los ojos como nunca, cuando se dio cuenta que no era la stripper la que estaba a lado, sino…

-¿¡Nathaniel?!-Gritó asustado.-¿¡Que mierdas haces aquí?!

-¿¡Castiel?!-El rubio hizo lo mismo.-¿¡Dónde mierdas estoy?!

Ambos gritaron tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus pulmones.

¡¿Que carajos sucedió ayer?!

**OH MY GOD! xDDD ¿¡Cómo demonios llego Nathaniel ahí?! ¿Qué sucedió con los demás? ¿Donde quedaron Sal y pimienta...y Aquiles? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de la Rosa de Guadalupe...ok, creo que estoy drogada... en fin. Díganme qué les pareció se aceptan regaños, tomatazos, apuñaladas con cuchillo y más**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
